


Dief And The Patchwork Turtle (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief kisses his favourite turtle





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds6d_fanworks prompt: fun
> 
> This was so much fun to color in!


End file.
